Tracionado
by J0nSa
Summary: Ya ah pasado una semana desde que luffy derroto a hody hasta su tripulacion lo traciona y lo quieren matar entren para saber mas NOTA: ahora ya corregi los errores
ya ha pasado una semana desde que luffy y los demas llegaron ah la isla gyojin durante esa semana luffy estaba en reposo por el cansansio y los huesos rotos que tuvo durante la pelea contra hody durante su estadia pasaron muchas cosas muchos marinos se enteraron de que los mugiwaras estaban alli asi que fueron hasta la isla para todos era muy facil durante esa semana por que habian mejorado sus habilidades cuando luffy por fin desperto ya todos se disponian a irse ya estaban despidiendose de todos

luffy:adiioos corbardoshy hasta pronto se cuidan todos los vere pronto hasta que sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo perder la consiensia hasta que desperto amarrado y con esposas de kairoseki

luffy: ahhh mi cabeza eh eh por que estoy amarrado oigan chicos estan alli gritaba el capitan del barco

zoro:luffy esto es un motin desde ahora ya no eres el capitan de este barco ahora sere yo decia zoro muy serio

luffy: ehh que mierda estas diciendo es una broma cierto si lo es no es nada graciosa

zoro:esto no es ninguna broma, todos nosotros platicamos y acordamos que no necesitamos a un capitan tan estupido e incompetente como tu si sigues sin creerme preguntale a ellos

de repente todos los demas salieron pero en sus caras se veia odio hacia luffy como si lo quisieran matar

sanji: es cierto luffy ya no te necesitamos solo te usamos para llegar hasta aqui de hecho cuando nos separamos ibamos a seguir sin ti pero nos dimos cuenta que seria dificil llegar sin tu estupida fuerza la unica cosa para la que sirves es para pelear

nami: es verdad luffy no se por que te tuvimos que soportar todo este tiempo si todos te odian yo te odio chopper te odia sanji igual hasta robin te odia tu estupida sonrisa la odiamos, como si nada pasara dan ganas de quitartela a golpes

luffy: tenia ganas de llorar sus amigos lo estaban traicionando sus amigos, lo que mas le dolia era todo lo que tuvo que pasar en marine ford cuando murio su hermano su banda era todo lo que le quedaba pero tuvo que ser fuerte y no llorar solamente cerro los ojos y inhalo y exhalo

luffy:esta bien y que ban a ser con migo pregunto el capitan con la voz cortada

zoro: te aremos saltar del barco para que te ahoges y mueras, sanji levanta a luffy y llevalo ala orilla para lanzarlo al mar.

en eso sanji tomo a luffy bruscamente y lo pone en la orila borda del barco

zoro: algunas ultimas palabras que tengas que decir

luffy: bueno primero que nada jamas me imagine que me hicieran esto ustedes las personas a quienes confie salve eh inclusive arriesge mi vida y salud para que ustedes estubieran bien no puedo creer que zoro me traicionara despues de que lo salve de morir a manos de los marines cual no iban a cumplir su promesa de liberarlo, despues esta ussop el cual salve a su isla a su amiga kaya de que muriera a manos de gato

y tambien nami la cual ayude tambien a rescatar su isla natal de arlong y todos los demas gyojin

tambien sanji bueno a ti solo te ayude a que don krieg no destruyera el baratie de tu padre y solo eso, y luego sigue chopper te ayude a confiar en ti mismo cuando todo el mundo te llamaba monstruo y te querian matar y de salvar a kureha de wapol, y despues robin a ti te digo que tu fuiste de todos en la banda fuiste ala que mas salve te salve de crocodile, de aokiji del cp 9 que inclusibe casi muero contra rob lucci esa vez y asi hasta franky.

y no les digo esto para echarselos en cara ni que para que me agardrescan, solo se los digo para que seden cuenta de cuanto importan para mi que los salve sin pedir nada ni que me agradecieran mucho si yo hubiese sido otro capitan los hubiese dejado morir. Pero eso si si yo no muero de esto solo asegurense de que la proxima vez, cuando los valla yo a matar no me supliquen piedad.

y asi luffy fue aventado ala profundidad del mar amarrado con esposas de kairoseki hasta que perdio la consiensia, por suerte de el cerca de alli en le mar se encontraba sharley y vio que luffy ya estaba muy profundo pero se pregunto por que el estaba alli

sharley: que ese no es mugiwara en seguida fue nadando y lo saco del agua cuando llego ala orilla vio hacia el mar para ver si estaba su barco pero ya se habian ido estaban saliendo disparados hacia arriba para salir de la isla, asi que lo llevo a su casa para cuidarlo y preguntarle porque no se fue con sus nakamas

asi paso todo el dia y luffy no despertaba sharley no le habia dicho a nadie lo de luffy sabia que tenia que decirselo al rey y a sus hijos pero ellos aun tenian problemas en el castillo como para preocuparlos aun mas ni se lo conto a keimi por que ella se lo contaria al rey, hasta que un tosido la saco de sus pensamientos

luffy:Cof cof dd donde estoy preguntaba confundido el capitan

sharley: estas en mi casa mugiwara por que estabas en el fondo del mar hace rato? te caiste o algo

luffy con la cabeza agachada: mi tripulacion me traiciono me quisieron matar ahogandome se amotinaron y me despojaron de mi titulo como capitan de los mugiwara no luffy y asi fue como llegue alli decia el capitan triste

sharley: bueno aqui puedes quedarte hasta que todo en el palacio se calme y puedes pedirlea ayuda al rey pero no creo que tu tripulacion te halla tracionado asi por que si tiene que haber una rason en ellos se veia que te tenian mucho aprecio

asi pasaron unos cuantos dias luffy se recupero rapido hasta que todo esta ya estabilizado en la isla fue con el rey neptuno

luffy: bueno aqui voy, voy a pedirle que me saque de aqui, pero primero tengo que explicarle lo que paso con los chicos y hacer que hirahoshy no llore

luffy: rey neptune vine a pedirle un favor

neptune:ohhh luffy que haces aqui no deberias estar con tripulacion ya en nuevo mundo preguntaba confuso el rey

luffy: bueno surgio un problema justo cuando nos estabamos yendo hacia nuevo mundo todos los demas hicieron un motin contra mi me esposaron con kairoseki y me aventaron al mar para que me muriera, gracias ala ayuda de madam sharley pude sobrevivir no quise decirle antes por que estaba preocupado con sus reperaciones de la isla y de su castillo

neptune: wow lo siento mucho luffy si pudiera hacer algo cualquier cosa solo dime y are lo que sea ya que gracias a ti la isla gyojin ya no esta en peligro de hody

luffy: bueno justa mente vine a pedirle un favor, quiero que me envie con los revolucionarios se que los revolucionarios vienen aqui desde que shirohige murio a traer provisones

neptune: bueno eso es verdad pero aun que yo quisiera enviarte con ellos no creo que quieran, si se podria saber para que quieres ir con ellos

luffy: no creo que haya problemas con eso ya que yo soy el hijo de dragon el revolucionario ah y por ultimo neptune podira ir hablar con su hija

neptune: eh eh eres el hijo de dragon- luffy: si es que no lo sabia todo el mundo lo sabe eso se dijo en marine ford

neptune: bueno como casi los humanos no vienen aqui por eso no supe y claro hirahoshy esta en su cuarto puedes ir a verla

luffy: ok gracias, bueno tal vez pronto pueda conocer a mi padre si no recuerdo mal robin ya lo conocio hace dos años "suspiro" robin creo que nunca me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es ese pelo largo oscuro, su color de piel bronceada, esos ojos azules como el cielo ella es mucho mas bella que nami pero como sea no hay que hablar de ellos toc toc shirahoshy soy luffy puedo pasar

shirahoy: eh luffy sama claro pase que no se suponia que debia estar con su tripulacion en estos momentos

luffy: bueno si pero sucedio que me tracionaron y me quisieron matar y me lanzaron al mar y sharley me rescato de morir ahogado en resumen eso fue lo que paso y por eso estoy aqui dijo con una sonrisa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

shirahoshy: empezo a llorar co como es posible que tu tripulacion te haga eso es muy cruel ahh ahahg

sniff sniff

luffy: oye oye no llores se que es muy malo lo que hicieron pero no tienes que llorar solo vine a despedirme me ire con los revolucionarios

luffy de un salto fue al hombro de shirahoshy

luffy: oye tranquila le dice agarrandola de la mejilla no llores voy estar bien cuando vuelva daremos un paseo si

shirahoshy: me lo prometes luffy sama - luffy te lo prometo

asi luffy se fue con madam sharley asi pasaron dos dias hasta que la guardi real fue a buscar a luffy

guardia: luffy sama el rey neptune solicita su presencia en el castillo

luffy: si ya voy ahora mismo

cuando luffy llego al castillo alli estaba el rey sentado con sus dos hijos

neptune:luffy ya hable con los revolucionarios dicen que si puedes ir con ellos, hoy te estaran esperando para ir con tu padre los puedes esperar en la entrada de la isla

luffy: muchas gracias rey neptune se lo agradezco mucho- neptune es lo minimo que puedo hacer por salvarnos yo y toda la iala estaremos en deuda contigo

luffy paseaba por la isla hasta que vio pasar una escolta de guardia llevando a una mujer de pelo rosado encadenada y algo golpeada al castillo ella era mas y nada menos que jewerly bonney

luffy al verla fue a parar a los guardias

luffy: oyeeee ustedes guardias paren

los guardias pararon en seco al saber que luffy les hablaba

guardia: que se le ofrece luffy sama - luffy: a donde llevan a esa mujer pregunto interesado

guardia la llevamos al castillo aparecio en la entrada de la isla con un bote pequeño con rebastimiento la llevamos al castillos para interrogarla

luffy: demenla a mi si veo que causa daño en la isla yo mismo la llevare junto al rey yo me are responsable de ella yo asumire los problemas que cause informale al rey que yo la tengo

guardi: no creo que al rey le guste oir eso pero tratandose de usted aqui tiene

en eso el guardia le dio la llave de las esposas a luffy y asi ellos se fueron y solo quedaron luffy y jewerly

jewerly: por que me salvaste mugiwara eh - luffy: no lo se simplemente te me histe interesante

luffy: por que estas aqui golpeada y sola aqui se podria saber

jewerly: tch es que el estupido de kurohige mato a toda mi tripulacion y quiso que me convirtiera en su esposa y como me nege me dejo casi muerta asi que llego akainu y me mando aqui en un bote pequeño rebastesido para que me muriera y tu no se supone que estes en nuevo mundo

luffy: bueno a mi, mi tripulacion me traciono me lanzo al mar haciendo que yo ya no sea el capitan, casi muero ahogado pero una sirena me salvo la vida ahora me dirijo con los revolucionarios al parecer los dos hemos tenido unos dias de mierda

no-jewerly: je je je tienes razon me agradas mugiwara

luffy oye no quieres venir conmigo y los revolucionarios - jewerly: que estas loco yo para que quisiera ir yo con los revolucionarios

luffy: ni por que vas a conocer al pirata mas buscado del mundo a dragon el revolucionaro quien sabe cuan fuerte sea para que sea el mas buscado no? dijo luffy con chantaje

jewerly bonney se quedo pensando unos segundos esta bien ire contigo pero me tienes que alimentar bien por que no soy de estomago pequeño

luffy: jajjaaj bueno yo tampoco lo soy asi que esta hecho vamos al barco

al llegar al barco se veian unos hombres con capas verdes al ver a luffy se arrodillaron

revolucionario: luffy sama aqui esta el barco nos iremos en cuanto ordene y por cierto quien es ella

luffy: ells es jewerly bonney biene con migo hay algun problema pregunto el joven

revolucionario: no no hay ningun problema - luffy bueno si no hay problema entonces vamonos

y asi luffy y jewerly y los revolucionarios se fueron con dragon el padre de luffy.

FLASHBACK

zoro: sanji ya arrojalo al mar no lo necesitamos mas

sanji; esta bien

luffy cayo al mar

en ese momento todos empezaron a llorar incluso zoro y desde las sombras alguien empezo a aplaudir esa sombra era de akainu

akainu: bravo bravo bravo bien hecho al aventar a mugiwara al mar lo han salvado tienen suerte de que alli hallan muchas sirenas tengo que admitir que me gusto mucho su actuasion fue excelente

zoro: si no tienes otra cosa mas que hacer aqui entonces ya vete

akainu ok me ire nuevo capitan de los mugiwaras jajajajajajajj

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

bueno aqui un nuevo fic esta ves es algo diferente a lo que estoy acostunbrado a escribir espero les guste, con el tema de las otras historias las estoy haciendo proximanente publicare uno de tokyo ghoul ya que se me hace interesante el concepto que estoy llevando en esa histora es apartir del RE: cuando kaneki recupera la memoria

Ahora si ya arregle los errores ortograficos


End file.
